gothamcityimpostersfandomcom-20200215-history
Marshal
The Marshal is a Sniper Rifle featured in Gotham City Impostors. It is a lever-action rifle with a scope mounted on it that fires high damage rounds that deal increased damage on headshots. Compared to the other Sniper Rifle in the game, the Buccaneer, the Marshal offers a faster rate of fire and larger magazine in exchange for slightly less damage. Overview Bodyshots required to kill each Body Type with the given base damage: * Speedy: 1-2 * Nimble: 2 * Tough: 2-3 * Burly: 3 * Mighty: 4 The Marshal is a semi-auto repeat-fire Sniper Rifle that shoots high-damage rounds at a faster rate than its rival, the Buccaneer and can fire multiple shots before having to reload. It is ideal for players whose accuracy is good enough to permit effective sniping but not high enough to warrant guaranteed headshots(which is what the Buccaneer requires). The Marshal's effective use range is long range (not extremely long range because that is where the Buccaneer comes into the picture) as at close range, its poor hipfire accuracy and scope make it very hard to use. The Marshal deals around 100 damage for a bodyshot and a headshot will deal up to 322 damage if it is not reduced by Body Armor, Rampages or Fun Facts. Its magazine size lies at 7 rounds in the clip (12 with Extended Magazines) which is the highest out of all Sniper weapons but low overall. This is also true for its reserve ammo capacity, at 63 rounds (108 with Extended Magazines), this gives the Marshal a very high volume of fire compared to its peers within the Sniper Weapon category. The Marshal is the jack of all trades and the master of none: The Buccaneer is more powerful and has slightly better range while the Bear Stalker fares better in close quarters. Still, in the hands of a skilled player, the Marshal can easily shoot down targets at longer ranges and dominate the more open areas. Description "Fast-firing sniper rifle has a high damage multiplier for headshots, but may require multiple body hits to bring down a target." Feats of Prowess *Marshal Pro *Marshal Headshot Pro *Marshal B.O. Sniffer Pro *Marshal Extended Magazines Pro *Marshal Muzzle Break Pro *Marshal 4x Scope Lens Pro *Marshal Silencer Pro *Marshal Master Mods *Default Scope Lens - The default scope configuration features 10x magnification, which is great for zooming in on distant targets but greatly restricts peripheral vision. *Silencer - Muffles gunshots so as not to give away your position when firing, but reduces range. *4x Scope Lens - Lower magnification lenses afford wider field of view, making it easier to find targets while zoomed. *Body Odor Sniffer - Intermittently reveals positions of nearby enemies as wavy yellow "stink clouds". *Extended Magazines - Increases ammo magazine capacity at the expense of reload speed. *Muzzle Break - Increases your overall accuracy even while moving and firing, but slightly reduces damage. Trivia * The Marshal is based of the Winchester Model 1894 lever-action rifle fitted with a scope and fixed iron sights (though they are unusable in-game). Its magazine size, however, is correct at 7 rounds. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons